1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system containing a network interface card which commissions other devices on the network to process printing data to be printed by its own device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, it is often the case that the processing capabilities of printers are low. Accordingly, printer drivers in computers often perform processing such as image processing, and creates printing data which the printer is capable of printing and which the printer is made to print.
However, this requires the computer side to execute image processing programs which have a great processing load, so a great load is placed on the computer. Thus, with computers having low processing capabilities, there has been the problem that the image processing takes time, and printing cannot be started for some time.
Also, the speed of the computer transmitting printing data to the printer is affected by the printing speed of the printer. That is to say, the computer cannot start the next task until all printing data has been sent to the printer, or there has been the problem that the performance of the subsequent task drops drastically.
For example, a laser printer has one page worth of printing memory, but an ink-jet type printer only has one line worth of printing memory. Accordingly, in the event of printing with an ink-jet type printer, the computer is not released from the transmitting processing for some time, and there have been problems in that the subsequent application does not run correctly or that the response of the computer is slow.
Also, commands which the printer can process are generally fixed. Accordingly, the computer must have prepared commands (ESC/P, PostScript, and other commands for controlling printing, and page commands) according to the printer. Thus, there has been the problem that printing cannot be made from printers not compatible regarding commands which can be provided by the printer drivers in the computer.
The present invention has been made in light of such problems, and it is an object thereof to connect a printer provided with a network interface card to a network, so as to achieve marked increases in functions therein as compared to usage without the connection. Specifically, it is an object thereof to provide a network system and network interface card capable of reducing the transmitting time of printing data, speeding up the release speed of the computer, alleviating the printer driver processing of the computer, enabling high-speed printing with low processing capability computers, and dealing with various types of printer commands.
The network system according to the present invention is a network system containing a network interface card capable of receiving printing commands from a computer, and at least one other device, the network interface card comprising: capability information inquiring means (capability information inquiring unit) for inquiring the other device connected to the network regarding capability information of capabilities including at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment; virtual printer information determining means (virtural printer information disclosing unit) for judging whether or not there are other devices which will support capability improvements of its own device, based on the capability information sent from the other device connected to the network in response to the capability information inquiry, and for determining virtual printer information of its own device; and virtual printer information disclosing means (virtural printer information disclosing unit) for disclosing the virtual printer information to the computer; the other device comprising: capability information responding means (capability information response unit) for responding to the network interface card regarding capability information of capabilities including at least one of memory capacity of its own device, processing relating to printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, in response to the capability information inquiry.
The network interface card discloses virtual printer information to the computer, indicating how its own device can behave on the network. This virtual printer information has taken in the capabilities of other devices connected to the network in addition to the original capabilities of its own device. Accordingly, the computer can commission a printer provided with a network interface card having increased capabilities to perform the printing process. Accordingly, there are the advantages that the restrictions for the computer to send data to the printer for printing are reduced.
Now, the term image processing includes processing for converting image data RGB into CMYK, rendering processing for rendering characters and lines to bitmap, and color conversion processing for performing color conversion according to the printer model to which the network interface card is provided. The term image processing capabilities includes capabilities relating to environments and executing programs for executing the processing converting RGB into CMYK, rendering processing, and color conversion processing.
The term capabilities relating to image processing execution environment means an environment mainly for executing the image processing, and includes the memory capacity, operating system environment, and CPU processing capabilities, capable of executing image processing programs.
The term processing relating to printer language includes at least one of supported printer languages and printer language conversion programs.
The virtual printer information determining means of the network system according to the present invention or the network interface card thereof determines virtual printer information to the effect that at least one of the given printer commands and printer languages can be processed, in the event that the other device connected to the network has conversion capabilities for converting at least one of the given printer commands and printer languages into at least one of printer commands and printer languages which the printer to which the network interface card has been provided can process; and the virtual printer information disclosing means discloses the determined virtual printer information to the computer.
Thus, the network interface card can disclose to the computer virtual printer information to the effect that processing can be performed for printer languages other than those executable by the printer to which the network interface card is provided. Accordingly, the degree of freedom of the computer in selecting printer languages to use increases. Hence, the computer can reduce transmitting time by selecting from the virtual printer information the printer language which requires the least transmitting time, for example.
The network interface card of the network system according to the present invention comprises: processing commissioning means, (processing commisioning unit) wherein, in the event a printing commission for printing data received from the computer exceeds the original processing capabilities of its own device, a server device to send the received printing data to is determined based on the capability information sent from the other device, the printing data is transmitted to the server device in real-time, and the given processing is commissioned; transmission requesting means (transmission requesting unit) for requesting transmission of printing data to the server device following given processing; and printing control means (print control unit) for performing control so as to print based on printing data following the given processing, received in response to the transmission request; and the server device comprises: server processing means, (server processing unit) wherein the given processing is performed to the printing data received from the network interface card, and printing data following the given processing is transmitted to the network interface card in response to transmission request from the network interface card.
The network interface card according to the present invention comprises: processing commissioning means, wherein, in the event a printing commission for printing data received from the computer exceeds the original processing capabilities of its own device, a server device to send the received printing data to is determined based on the capability information sent from the other device, the printing data is transmitted to the server device in real-time, and the given processing is commissioned; transmission requesting means for requesting transmission of printing data to the server device following given processing; and printing control means for performing control so as to print based on printing data following the given processing, received in response to the transmission request.
The computer transmits printing data to the network interface card based on the virtual printer information disclosed by the network interface card. As for a network interface card which has received printing data which exceeds the processing capabilities of the network interface card, a server device for commissioning the processing exceeding the original capabilities of the network interface card is determined according to the capabilities information, the printing data is transmitted to the server device, and processing is thus commissioned.
According to the present invention, the network interface card can realize capabilities higher than those of its own device, by commissioning processing to another server device connected to the network. Accordingly, marked increases in functions can be realized without increasing the cost of the printer.
Also, the capabilities of the printer to which the network interface card is mounted to which the computer issues printing commands are improved, thereby reducing restrictions on the computer regarding printing.
With the network system according to the present invention, the given processing contains conversion processing for converting the printing data received from the computer into printing data suitable for the printer to which the network interface card is provided; the processing commissioning means determines the server device to perform the conversion processing, based on the capability information relating to printer-related functions including at least one of printer language-related processing and image processing, and printing data received from the computer; and the server processing means contains conversion processing means (conversion processing unit) for converting the printing data received from the network interface card into printing data suitable for the printer to which the network interface card is provided.
The computer transmits printing data to the network interface card, based on the virtual printer information which the network interface card has disclosed. The network interface card, upon receiving printing data which cannot be printed with the original processing capabilities of the network interface card or which is not subjected to image processing suitable for its own device, determines another server device for commissioning conversion processing for converting this into printing data suitable for its own device, by the capability information. Then, the printing data is transmitted to said server device, and processing is commissioned.
The server device converts the received printing data into printing data suitable for printing with the printer to which the network interface card is provided, using processing programs held by its own device, and transmits these to said network interface card. Then, the printer to which is mounted the network interface card which has received the post-conversion printing data performs the printing thereof.
According to the present invention, the network interface card can realize functions exceeding the original processing capabilities, by commissioning processing to other server devices connected to the network. For example, a printer to which a network interface card is provided generally cannot perform processing other than the print commands it holds in a fixed manner, but printing can be realized even in the event that there is a printing language which the printer cannot process, by having another device to perform conversion.
Also, the printing restrictions of the computer are decreased, since the capabilities of the network interface card to which the computer issued printing commands are increased.
The processing commissioning means of the network system according the present invention transmits device information of its own device to the server device at the time of commissioning the given processing; and the conversion processing means converts the printing data into printing data suitable for the printer to which the network interface card is provided, based on the device information.
The term device information refers to anything which can identify the printer model to which the network interface card is provided, such as a printer ID, for example.
With the network system according the present invention, the given processing includes storing processing for storing the printing data received from the computer; the processing commissioning means determines the server device for performing the storing processing, based on capability information relating to the memory capacity; and the server processing means contains storage processing means (storage processing unit) for receiving printing data sent from the network interface card and storing this in the memory of its own device.
For example, an ink-jet printer only has printing memory for one line worth of printing. Accordingly, generally when sending from a computer to the printer, the computer must perform transmission according to the printing speed of the printer. Accordingly, problems of the release speed of the computer being slow occur, such as the subsequent application not running correctly or the response of the computer being slow.
However, according to the present invention, the network interface card transfers the received data to a server device which has great memory capacity, so there are no restrictions from printer printing speeds at the time of the computer transmitting the data. Accordingly, the transmission of data from the computer to the network interface card can be completed in a short time, and the computer can be released at an early time.
The processing commissioning means of the network system according to the present invention or the network interface card thereof stores printing data sent from the computer in the printing memory of its own device until there is no more empty memory, and after there is no more empty printing memory, transfers the received printing data to the server device in real-time; the transmission requesting means requests transmission of printing data which its own device has transmitted to the server device, according to the state of empty printing memory due to printing; the printing control means performs control so as to sequentially receive printing data transferred before, and stores this in the printing memory of its own device; with printing and transfer of printing data of the server device being executed in parallel.
According to the present invention, printing data which does not fit into the printing memory is transmitted to the server device, and re-received therefrom once printing memory becomes available due to printing. Accordingly, transfer is made to the server device while printing, so the processing time can be reduced.
With the network system according to present invention; the given processing includes image processing of the printing data received from the computer; the network interface card further contains image processing program storing means (program memory) for storing image processing programs which perform image process suitable to the device to which the network interface card has been mounted, with regard to the printing data; the processing commissioning means determines a server device having an execution environment for the image processing, based on capability information relating to the image processing execution environment, and transmits the printing data and the image processing programs for performing image processing for the printing data to the server device; and the server processing means further contains image processing execution means (image processing executing unit) for receiving the printing data and the image processing programs for performing image processing of the printing data sent from the network interface card, and performing image processing of the printing data using the image processing programs.
Image processing such as rendering processing and color conversion processing and the like differ among the devices of printers to which the network interface card is provided. Accordingly, having the server device at the side commissioned to perform the processing requires the server device to have massive amounts of image processing programs corresponding to all devices, which makes for poor memory efficiency.
Accordingly, memory efficiency is better with an arrangement wherein the client side which commissions the processing has image processing programs optimal for its own device, and hands the data and image processing programs together for processing commissioning.
Now, the term image processing includes processing for converting image data RGB into CMYK, rendering processing for rendering characters and lines to bitmap, and color conversion processing for performing color conversion according to the printer model to which the network interface card is provided.
The term image data refers to data which represents the contents displayed as an image on a display for example, and also includes text data. This also includes data not subjected at all to image processing such as conversion of RGB into CMYK, rendering processing, color conversion, etc., and also data to which processing is performed partially or totally.
An arrangement may be made wherein the computer looks at the virtual printer information of the network interface card and performs image processing, creates printing data including printer commands and the like, and transmits to the printer. Also, in the event that there are image processing capabilities on the network interface card, the image data before performing image processing may be transmitted to the network interface card.
Also, an arrangement may be made wherein, in the event that the server device has an image processing program of the same type of the image processing program which the network interface card is attempting to transmit, the version information is checked, and transmitted only in the event that the version information of the image processing program which the network interface card has indicates that this is newer.
The network interface card of the network system according to the present invention performs inquiry of the capability information to another device connected to the network, in the event of at least one of the following cases; a case wherein its own device is connected to the network, a case wherein a new device has been connected to the network, and a case wherein there has been a capability information inquiry from the computer.
Performing inquiry in the event that the network interface card is connected to the network allows virtual printer information to be disclosed to the computer in a speedy manner. Making inquiry in the event that there is connection of a new device to the network allows virtual printer information taking in the capabilities of the new device to be shown. Making inquiry in the event that there has been an inquiry regarding capability information from the computer allows the newest virtual printer information to be shown at all times.
The network interface card of the network system according to the present invention contains capability information storing means for correlating the capability information to the devices on the network, and storing the information.
According to such an arrangement, in the event that capability information of the other server device is necessary, the necessary capability information can be obtained simply by making reference to the capability information storing means. Accordingly, the trouble of making inquiry every time can be done away with, and the processing time can be reduced.
With the network system according to the present invention, the printing data contains image data or image data and printer commands.
Also, the network interface card of the network system according to the present invention is a network interface card capable of receiving printing commands from a computer, connected to a network system containing at least one device, the network interface card comprising: capability information inquiring means for inquiring the other device connected to the network regarding capability information of capabilities including at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment; virtual printer information determining means for judging whether or not there are other devices which will support capability improvements of its own device, based on the capability information sent from the other device connected to the network in response to the capability information inquiry, and for determining virtual printer information of its own device; and virtual printer information disclosing means for disclosing the virtual printer information to the computer.
The network interface card discloses virtual printer information to the computer, indicating how its own device can behave on the network. This virtual printer information has taken in the capabilities of other devices connected to the network in addition to the original capabilities of its own device. Accordingly, the computer can commission a printer having increased capabilities to perform the printing processing. Thus, there are the advantages that the restrictions for the computer to send data to the printer for printing are reduced.
Now, the term image processing includes processing for converting image data RGB into CMYK, rendering processing for rendering characters and lines to bitmap, and color conversion processing for performing color conversion according to the printer model to which the network interface card is provided. The term image processing capabilities includes capabilities relating to environments and executing programs for executing the processing converting RGB into CMYK, rendering processing, and color conversion processing.
The term capabilities relating to image processing execution environment means an environment mainly for executing the image processing, and includes the capabilities of memory capacity, operating system environment, and CPU processing, capable of executing image processing programs.
The term processing relating to printer language includes at least one of supported printer languages and printer language conversion programs.
The virtual printer information determining means of the network interface card according to the present invention determines virtual printer information to the effect that at least one of given printer commands and printer languages can be processed, in the event that the other device connected to the network has conversion capabilities for converting at least one of the given printer commands and printer languages into at least one of printer commands and printer languages which the printer can process to which the network interface card is provided; and the virtual printer information disclosing means discloses the determined virtual printer information to the computer.
Thus, the network interface card can disclose to the computer virtual printer information to the effect that processing can be performed for printer languages other than those executable by the printer to which the network interface card is provided. Accordingly, the degree of freedom of the computer in selecting printer languages to use increases. Hence, the computer can reduce transmitting time by selecting from the virtual printer information the printer language which requires the least transmitting time, for example.
The network interface card according to the present invention comprises: processing commissioning means, wherein, in the event a printing commission for printing data received from the computer exceeds the original processing capabilities of its own device, a server device to send the received printing data to is determined based on the capability information sent from the other device, the printing data is transmitted to the server device in real-time, and the given processing is commissioned; transmission requesting means for requesting transmission of printing data to the server device following given processing; and printing control means for performing control so as to print based on printing data following the given processing, received in response to the transmission request; the server device comprising: server processing means, wherein the given processing is performed to the printing data received from the network interface card, and printing data following the given processing is transmitted to the network interface card in response to a transmission request from the network interface card.
The network interface card according to the present invention comprises: processing commissioning means, wherein, in the event a printing commission for printing data received from the computer exceeds the original processing capabilities of its own device, a server device to send the received printing data to is determined based on the capability information sent from the other device, the printing data is transmitted to the-server device in real-time, and the given processing is commissioned; transmission requesting means for requesting transmission of printing data to the server device following given processing; and printing control means for performing control so as to print based on printing data following the given processing, received in response to the transmission request.
The computer transmits printing data to the network interface card based on the virtual printer information disclosed by the network interface card. As for a network interface card which has received printing data which exceeds the processing capabilities of the network interface card, a server device for commissioning the processing exceeding the original processing capabilities of the network interface card is determined according to the capabilities information, the printing data is transmitted to the server device, and processing is thus commissioned.
According to the present invention, the network interface card can realize capabilities higher than those originally of its its own device, by commissioning processing to another server device connected to the network. Accordingly, marked increases in functions can be realized without increasing the cost of the printer itself.
Also, the capabilities of the printer to which the network interface card is mounted to which the computer issues printing commands are improved, thereby reducing restrictions on the computer regarding printing.
With the network interface card according to the present invention, the given processing contains conversion processing for converting the printing data received from the computer into printing data suitable for its own device; and the processing commissioning means determines the server device to perform the conversion processing, based on the capability information relating to printer-related functions including at least one of printer language-related processing and image processing, and printing data received from the computer.
The computer transmits printing data to the network interface card, based on the virtual printer information which the network interface card has disclosed. The network interface card, upon receiving printing data which cannot be printed with the original processing capabilities of the network interface card or which is not subjected to image processing suitable for its own device, determines another server device for commissioning conversion processing for converting this into printing data suitable for its own device, by the capability information. Then, the printing data is transmitted to said server device, and processing is commissioned.
The server device converts the received printing data into printing data suitable for printing with the printer to which the network interface card is provided, using processing programs held by its own device, and transmits these to said network interface card. Then, the printer to which is mounted the network interface card which has received the post-conversion printing data performs the printing thereof.
According to the present invention, the network interface card can realize functions exceeding the original processing capabilities, by commissioning processing to other server devices connected to the network. For example, a printer to which a network interface card is provided generally cannot perform processing other than the print commands it holds in a fixed manner, but printing can be realized even in the event that there is a printing language which the printer cannot process, by having another device to perform conversion.
Also, the printing restrictions of the computer are decreased, since the capabilities of the network interface card to which the computer issued printing commands are increased.
The processing commissioning means of the network interface card according to the present invention transmits device information of its own device to the server device at the time of commissioning the given processing.
The term device information refers to anything which can identify the printer model to which the network interface card is provided, such as a printer ID, for example.
With the network interface card according the present invention, the given processing includes storing processing for storing the printing data received from the computer; the processing commissioning means determines the server device for performing the storing processing, based on capability information relating to the memory capacity.
For example, an ink-jet printer only has printing memory for one line worth of printing. Accordingly, generally when sending from a computer to the printer, the printer must perform transmission according to the printing speed of the printer. Accordingly, problems of the release speed of the computer being slow occur, such as the subsequent application not running correctly or the response of the computer being slow.
However, according to the present invention, the network interface card transfers the received data to a server device which has great memory capacity, so there are no restrictions from printer printing speeds at the time of the computer transmitting the data. Accordingly, the transmission of data from the computer to the network interface card can be completed in a short time, and the computer can be released at an early time.
The processing commissioning means of the network interface card according to the present invention stores printing data sent from the computer in the printing memory of its own device until there is no more empty memory, and after there is no more empty printing memory, transfers received the printing data to the server device in real-time; the transmission requesting means requests transmission of printing data which its own device has transmitted to the server device, according to the state of empty printing memory due to printing; the printing control means performs control so as to sequentially receive printing data transferred before, and stores this in the printing memory of its own device; with printing and transfer of printing data of the server device being executed in parallel.
According to the present invention, printing data which does not fit into the printing memory is transmitted to the server device, and re-received therefrom once printing memory becomes available due to printing. Accordingly, transfer is made to the server device while printing, so the processing time can be reduced.
With the network interface card according to the present invention, the given processing includes image processing of the printing data received from the computer; the network interface card further contains image processing program storing means for storing image processing programs which perform image process suitable to the device to which its own device has been mounted, with regard to the printing data; and the processing commissioning means determines a server device having an execution environment for the image processing, based on capability information relating to the image processing execution environment.
Image processing such as rendering processing and color conversion processing and the like differ among the devices of printers to which the network interface card is provided. Accordingly, having the server device at the side commissioned to perform the processing requires the server device to have massive amounts of image processing programs corresponding to all devices, which makes for poor memory efficiency.
Accordingly, memory efficiency is better with an arrangement wherein the client side which commissions the processing has image processing programs optimal for its own device, and hands the data and image processing programs together for processing commissioning.
Now, the term image processing includes processing for converting image data RGB into CMYK, rendering processing for rendering characters and lines to bitmap, and color conversion processing for performing color conversion according to the printer model to which the network interface card is provided.
The term image data refers to data which represents the contents displayed as an image on a display or the like for example, and also includes text data. This also includes data not subjected at all to image processing such as conversion of RGB into CMYK, rendering processing, color conversion, etc., and also data to which processing is performed partially or totally.
An arrangement may be made wherein the computer looks at the virtual printer information of the network interface card and performs image processing, creates printing data including printer commands and the like, and transmits to the printer. Also, in the event that there is image processing capability in the network interface card, the image data before performing image processing may be transmitted to the network interface card.
Also, an arrangement may be made wherein, in the event that the server device has an image processing program of the same type of the image processing program which the network interface card is attempting to transmit, the version information is checked, and transmitted only in the event that the version information of the image processing program which the network interface card has indicates that this is newer, for example.
The network interface card according to the present invention performs inquiry of the capability information to another device connected to the network, in the event of at least one of the following cases; a case wherein its own device is connected to the network, a case wherein a new device has been connected to the network, and a case wherein there has been a capability information inquiry from the computer.
Performing inquiry in the event that the network interface card is connected to the network allows virtual printer information to be disclosed to the computer in a speedy manner. Making inquiry in the event that there is connection of a new device to the network allows virtual printer information taking in the capabilities of the new device to be shown. Making inquiry in the event that there has been an inquiry regarding capability information from the computer allows the newest virtual printer information to be shown at all times.
The network interface card according to the present invention contains capability information storing means (capability information storing unit) for correlating the capability information to the devices on the network, and storing the information.
According to such an arrangement, in the event that capability information of the other server device is necessary, the necessary capability information can be obtained simply by making reference to the capability information storing means. Accordingly, the trouble of making inquiry every time can be done away with, and the processing time can be reduced.
With the network interface card according to the present invention, the printing data contains image data or image data and printer commands.
The network interface card according to the present invention comprises: capability information responding means for responding to the other device connected to network regarding capability information of capabilities including at least one of memory capacity of printer to which its own device is provided, processing relating to printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, in response to a capability information inquiry from the other device regarding capabilities containing at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment; and server processing means, wherein given processing is performed to printing data received from another network interface card connected to the network, and printing data following the given processing is transmitted to the other network interface card in response to transmission request from the other network interface card.
According to the present invention, the network interface card can behave as a server device, if necessary.
The server processing means of the network interface card according to the present invention contains conversion processing means for converting the printing data received from the other network interface card into printing data suitable for the printer to which the other network interface card is provided.
The conversion processing means of the network interface card according to the present invention converts into printing data suitable for the printer to which the other network interface card is provided, based on the device information received from the other network interface card.
The server processing means of the network interface card according to the present invention contains storage processing means for receiving printing data sent from the network interface card and storing this in the printer memory.
The server processing means of the network interface card according to the present invention contains image processing execution means for receiving the printing data and the image processing programs for performing image processing of the printing data sent from the other device, and performing image processing of the printing data using the image processing programs.